


Worth It

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't know what Zayn expected, but, really, was it worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so I wrote this over te course of, I don't know, like, two months (don't fucking judge me,) anyways, if there's any major grammar mistakes, just tell me, I won't be mad. It's my fault for being lazy. lol.

"I hope it was worth it."

The sound of skin smacking skin fills the room in one loud  _crack_.

"I hope you understand how  _upset_  you made Niall, had the poor guy convinced you were tired of us."

Another smack, and a loud mewl.

"I'm sorry, _so, so_   _sorry_ , j-just  _please_ \--" he babbles, tugging at the belt digging into the olive skin of his wrists.

"I'd hate to be cliche, Zayn, but, bad boys get punished, and it seems you forgot who you belong to." He says, compsed to completly contradicting the way he lands another solid smack on the pale skin of his ass, rubbing the dark pink imprint on his ass.

"If you wanna be treated like a slut," smack "it's fine, I get." He kneads Zayn's ass, brows furrow in concentration as he parts the smaller boys cheeks with his tumbs, displaying his puckered, dusty brown hole. It only takes him a couple of seconds to realise Liam's motives before he's jerking his hips and tugging at his restraints sporadically, anything to get out of his grip.

"Please, Liam," he breaths pathetically "please. I-Im sor- _ah!_ " He hangs his head low, feebly pushing back into the wet heat of Liam's tongue, savoring the prickly friction of his stubble, drawing weak ohs from his lips everytime he nips at the smaller boy's puffed rim. He pulls out and props up his knees, ass up in the air. " _Fuck,_ plea _-_." He pushes right back in, ignoring Zayn's soft pleas.

Liam's too lost in the slight resistance of his rim, and the mouthwatering taste of just pure Zayn, that he doesn't here the door open, and bearly registers Louis' low, impressed whistle. "Liam," he chuckles, rasp intensified with lust, "you dirty dog." Liam could practically hear the pride-filled grin splitting his as he came toward the bed. Liam slowly drags his tongue against Zayn's walls, eliciting a breathy oh, fuck as he pulls out. He nips at Zayn's sack, before looking up at Louis.

"Look at 'im, Lou." he breaths, rubbing his hands over Zayn's ass, delighting in the way he shudders, faint whimper escaping his lips. "All tied up an' needy, fuck, the boy can beg." Louis' smile turns sinister in the blink of an eye. Louis moves past Liam, just barely in the line a Zayn's peripheral vesion, prompting Zayn to pull on his sore wrists free. Louis purses his lips, feigning concern as he lace his fingers through Zayn's disheveled locks, ignoring the wince.

"Aww," whines, stroking (and slightly tugging) at the pitch black strands, "Zaynie isn't happy I'm here-"

"Louis, please-"

"Shut up," He jerks his arm back along with a fist-full of Zayn's hair, forcing him to look upward. "You're bein' so rude, Zayn. After I went all outta my way to bring you a gift." He says, looking back at Liam, signaling for him to hold Zayn's head back. He does. "See this?" He teasingly holds the thick material in front of his face.

Zayn whimpers, shutting his eyes tightly while he nods.

Louis climbs onto the bed, straddling Zayn's back and wraps the material in front of his eyes before tying it. And with a tug to complete his perfect knot, he's off of Zayn's back and pulling Niall out of the shadows of the room back to the bed. "Now, Zaynie, I read something on the web 'bout how if you take one of the five senses away, the other four are heightend. Lets test that theory, shall we?" he says in a condesending tone. "Liam, untie him." and, per usual, what Louis says, goes. "Now, Zayn, please don't get this twisted. I'm being merciful." He pauses circling a hand on his ass. "But if were me, just you and me, I wouldn't'a even thought of letting you go, wouldn't even open your slutty little hole, have you in positions you didn't even know you had in you." He whispered into Zayn's ear, savoring the way he just fisted his hands into the sheets, worrying his bottom lip. "Welp," he says, as if he didn't just threaten to fuck his bandmate into a coma. "Nialler. show 'em a good. Don't be afraid to get a little rough, he likes it." And with a slap of Zayn's ass, he's off to sit at the foot of the bed with Liam and Harry, pants down and dick throbbing in their hands.

" _Fuck_ , Niall, please."

"Lou, pass me the lube." And then, all of the sudden, nobody's touching Zayn and all of the voices in the room have gone silent before one of Niall's slick, calloused fingers pushes past the resistance of Zayn's puckered rim, causing such sweet friction. His mouth falls into a small 'O' and it's not long until he's pushing back into Niall's beautiful finger.

When Niall pushes the second finger in, begans to feel painful pleasure coil at the bottom of his stomache. Zayn propped himself up on his forearms when Niall managed to slip in his third lubed finger. He rolled his hips back on Niall's fingers desperatly, "Yea, ya little cockslut, can't wait for m' cock t' spilt ya in half, huh?" Zayn nodded eagerly, gripping at the sheets as Niall pulled his fingers from him.

"Please," he whimpered. "please, Niall jus' f--" he was cut of by the tip of Niall's dick slowly thrusting past his ring of muscle. Niall takes it slow, inch by inch. Savoring the pressure of Zayn's walls around his shaft.

"Fuck, Zayn," Niall breaths once his balls touch the back of Zayn's, pulling a low whimper out of the boy. " How're you still this fuckin' tight." And all Zayn feels is a warm chest on his back and calloused hands balancing their owner before one rub slow circles on his chest along with a few shallow thrusts.

" _Shit_." Zayn bows his head as Niall drags his hips out before surging them forward, pushing Zayn's trembling his body forward. A breathy " _ah_ ," escapes Zayn's lip when Niall pinches the hard bud of his nipple. Niall smack a cluster of wet kisses down the lithe expanse of the Bradford boy's back before he sits up, setting all the pressure on his knees, nudging Zayn's prostate with small, unforgiving thrust, just watching how fucking beautiful Zayn looks with his cock inside him.

"Such a slut," He grunts, speeding up, his balls made a harsh smack when they hit the back of Zayn's thighs "jus' lettin' me fuck your hole, make you my bitch." He pushing into the soft tissue of Zayn's prostate, watches as Zayn's plump, red dick spurts out pre-cum.

" 'm close," he whimpers, gripping at the sheets. "Niall, pleas-" Niall grips the base of Zayn's swollen cock, the sound of his hips slapping Zayn's ass time after time filled the room, reducing Zayn to a slack, sweaty mass, feebly pushing back to meet Niall's vigorous thrusts and releasing cries of ecstacy into the matress. Zayn notices Niall's thrusts are slowing down and uses the opprotunity to fuck himself back on Niall's dick.

"Yes- oh fuck- tha's a good bitch. Fuckin' yourself on m'cock- fuck." He thrusts his dick right into Zayn's prostate and holds, Zayn pushes his left leg forward and sinks his cock deeper, applying more pressure to his prostate, sending Niall over the edge, his warm cum sending Zayn into a keening mess as Niall pulls out Zayn flops his back onto the bed feeling the bed moving, reliefe washes over him. He was done! Finally, he didn't know how much more he could take of this.

His chest movements began to slow down as he reached up to take off his blindfold and let out a sharp gasp when a hand that definetly wasn't Niall's gripped his slightly sore wrist followed by a condecending tut. "Tsk, tsk, Zayn. You honestly thought that that-no offense Nialler- was all we had in store for you? Our little slut that can't keep his fucking hands to himself?" Louis inquires, bring a hard slap to the outside of his thigh.

"Please," he whimpered, eyebrows furrowing just above the thick material over his scrunched eyes.

 _"Please_ ," Louis mocks, chuckling while he stradles Zayn's naked thighs, slipping a cock ring on Zayn's dick. "There ya go. Wouldn't want you cumming to soon, now would we?" And Zayn can hear the sarcastic smirk in his voice. "Okay boys," he says, rubbing his hands on Zayn's chest, tweaking his nipples. "Be a sweetheart and put the toys on the bed while I get Zayn here ready, yeah?" Zayn feels Louis' weight shift further down the bed, he feels hands on the bottom of his thighs, bringing them up and placing them on either of (who he assumes to be) Louis' shoulders, and a hot breath on his sensitive pucker.

" _Ah!_ " His head sinks into the pillow as he tries to muffle his embarassingly loud whimpers. He's just too sensitive, it's too much. Louis chuckles, turning his eyes to the end of the bed to see Liam lavishing Niall's fore head, face and neck with kisses and jerking him off while Harry kissed his nape to his back with a finger inside of him. And Niall just fit his head in the crook of Liam's neck, whimpering and taking it, pushing back into Harry's middle finger and thrusting into Liam's hand.

"Fuck," he breathed turning back to Zayn's hole and lifting his head up to at Zayn's flushed cheek bones. "You here that Zayn?" Zayn nods desperatly, panting. "Things could've gone so much easier for ya, boy." He whispers, leaning back down, face-to-face with Zayn's leaking rim. "We could'a fucked ya nice 'n' slow, but no," He nips at Zayn's ass. "You had to be difficult, you just had to have her number, didn'tcha?" And without warning, he has the moist heat of his stiff tongue in Zayn. Curling his tongue back and taking small puddles of cum with him. "Niall, babe, you taste fucking amazing." Louis sighs, licking at the puckering rim and soaking up Zayn gasping in between his loud panting.

"Louis, please!" And Zayn -- a little too caught up in the moment -- reaches out and grabs Louis bicep in a feeble attempt to pull him closer but almost immeadeatly lets go as if Louis skin was the stove top burner he'd forgotten to turn off. Louis' in shock for about half of a second before he flip Zayn onto his stomach and gruffs:

"Liam? Be a doll an' pass me the rope. Somebody needs to teach this slut some manner," And Louis' weight is gone briefly before he's right back behind him "hands on the headboard, slut." Louis ties his hands in a knot so tight, it was more likly for the headboard to come off than Zayn get free. Louis reaches his hand out behind him to his boyfriends, waiting for his next toy. "Get on ya bloddy knees." He growls. With no warning Louis brings the vaguely sand paper-like surface down on Zayn's ass in one solid hit, ignoring Zayn's soft keens.

Crack.

"Y'know Zayn? I really didn't wanna hav'ta do this," crack "but I had a feeling I would," crack "Y'see, I figured, ' If he couldn't keep his hands to himself at one fucking interview," crack "how the bloody hell is he going to manage this?" There's silence, and a loud exhale followed by the relaxation of Louis' once tense muscles. "Okay, now that I've... calmed down more or less, let us begin your actual punishment."

"Loui-"

"That's enough Zayn. You got yourself in this shit, now shut up and count." Louis urged, kneading the tender red flesh of his ass before he lays the paddle on the bed and smack his hand down hard on Zayn's ass, noticing the way his thighs quivered as they tried to support his slack body. Zayn mumbles something that Louis can't quite catch, so he lands another solid smack on his ass. "What was that?"

"One," He whimpers, tugging lightly at the restraints as Louis delivers another hard smack.

"One, what?" He questions, readying his hand.

"One, sir-" He yelps, Louis having hit him half way through.

"What else?" Louis quizes, irritated. He circles his calloused palm over the boys flushed, tenderass-cheek, matching his circles with the rhythm of Zayn's ragged breathing. He lifts his hand, readying himself for another harder hit when-

"Thank you! Thank you, sir, _thank you_!" Louis smiles, proud. Lowering his hand and bringing both of them to either side of his ass, nipping at the soft skin in a random pattern, loving the way the Zayn's back would tense whenever he bit and he'd let out the softest keen as he rutted back into Louis mouth with no avail.

"Good boy," Louis whispered, spreading Zayn's cheeks apart with his thumbs, staring at Zayn's hole clenching and uncleching while little bits of cum dribbled out. He sighs, lapping at his rim with feather light licks. Too caught up in the taste of ZaynandNiall to hear Zayn's soft groans. "Was gonna spank you," he mutters before pushing his tongue past his resistance, curling his tongue up to drag at the roof of Zayn's walls.

"Loui- fuck," Zayn gruffs, pushing back into the wet heat of Louis' tongue. "please, Louis-  _please_  I can't-" Louis pulls out, licking his lips with a sinful grin.

"Was gonna slap your pretty little ass 'till it was bright red," he breaths, "But I'll jus' settle for fuckin' ya nice n' slow, eh?" He chuckles, wiping at the corners of his mouth as he reaches up and undoes the knot. "On your back." He orders and watches as Zayn listens without question. "Good, put your hands back on the headboard." He smiles down at a flushed Zayn as he tied his wrists back together and to the headboard. Zayn tilted his head up as if he could see the rope and tugged.

" _Please_ , Louis," he begs jerking his wrists lightly as if testing his knot. "Please don-  _ah!_ " Zayn's whole back arches off of the bed when Louis pinches one of his nipples. Louis licks and nips his chest, blantanly avoiding Zayn's nipples until he had the Pakistani boy writhing beneath, pushing into his mouth as much as possible. He takes one of his pert nipples into his mouth. Rolling the hard bead of flesh over his tongue and softly tweaking the other one while Zayn tried to muffle his high-pitched keens in the pillow and when Louis pulled off Zayn tried to follow. He needed something anything.

"Haz, pass the lube?" There's the click of the cap, a single squirt, and a low  _fuck_  as Zayn feels Louis' thick cock slowly push its way past the tight ring of muscle, slowly moving deeper into him until he bottomed out, placing his hands on Zayn's heaving chest. He moaned deep in the back of his throat as he rolled his hips forward, grinding his dick into Zayn's prostate. Zayn pushed back onto Louis' thrusts, meeting him half way, tugging at the ropes.

Louis pulled out quickly only to push in steadily as Zayn's back slowly began to arch the deeper he got in him, slowly begginning to press into Zayn's sweet spot. Zayn lets out a sharp gasp, digging his heels into the matress. "Louis,  _faster!_  Plea- _se_ ," Louis presses his chest on Zayn's and his forearms supporting him as he thrusts into his prostate. Cock still in him, Louis sat up as best as he could, desperate  _oh, oh_ 's spilled from Zayn's lips as Louis speed up, gripping Zayn's hips and slightly lifting them up for a better angle as he drove his cock in deeper in him. " _Oh!_  L-Louis, right _t-there!_ "

"Such a good little bitch," Louis breaths, steadying his thrust as he reached in between pushing his thumb into Zayn's leaking slit. "S'good, obedient, such a slut for m'cock." He slowly pulls out, watching Zayn worry his lip between his teeth as his hole cleched around the emptiness.

"Louis," he whimpers tugging sofly at the rope " _please_." Louis wrapped his fingers lossly around his throbbing cock and let his eyes flutter shut as he stroked his cock until he felt the firmiliar burn at the bottom of his stomach, aiming his slit at Zayn's face when he cums. Salty, white spurts of cum land on his face and the blindfold, some on his bottom lip and chin and Louis opens his eyes in jus enough time to see Zayn lick at his bottom lip desperatly.

"Okay," Louis sighs, clapping his hands together, turning to his boyfriends on the other side of the bed to find Harry with Liam's hands up his shirt, kissing furiously beside Niall who was slowly stroking his cock. "C'mon boys, your turn." Harry is the first to break away from the kiss, pulling his shirt over his head and crawling to sit beside Louis.

"Untie 'im," he whines "an' take that blindfold off ya kinky bastard."  Louis rolled his eyes, untying Zayn. As soon as his hands were free, Zayn frantically reached out, gripping Harry's bicep.

"Please," he whimpered as Louis slid the blindfold past his forehead and pulled it off " _please_ , H-Haz, I need it."

"Need what, Baby?" Harry asked, stroking his palm against Zayn's cheek as he flushed at the nickname.

"Y-Your cock," Shuting his eyes tightly, Zayn propped himself up on his forearms, wincing. "You too Li, p-please. I-I need it, needa cum so bad,  _please_." He whined as his arms gave out, head falling back into the pillow, he pushed his flushed face into the pillow as Harry straddled his waist, cocks sliding against each other, earning a soft  _fuck_ from Zayn. _  
_

Harry placed his forearms on either side of Zayn's head as he leaned down, licking Louis' cum off of his face in slow, wet streaks. " _Shit_ , Zayn," he breaths, kissing Zayn's jawline down to the soft expance of his neck, nibbling softly. "tha's fuckin' _hot_. Think ya can take both'a our cocks?"

Zayn nods desperatly, opening eyes he hadn't known he'd closed. "Yeah," he breaths, gripping Harry's bicep tighter "yeah, I-I can." Harry smirks, laying on his back beside Zayn, pulling the smaller boy on top of him, cupping his throat, he pulls Zayn's head down to slot his lips between Zayn's full, chapped lips. Running the wet appendage across the slight opening in Zayn's mouth, gently forcing his way in. Harry ran his tongue through every part he could possibly reach in Zayn's mouth, moaning. "Okay," he gruffs while his hands are gripping the back of Zayn's thighs, pulling them apart. "Open up." Zayn grips Harry's shoulders as he grabs his cock, slowly pushing in.

" _Nghnn_ ," Zayn's head feel in the crook of Harry's shoulder as he lowered himself until Harry bottomed out. " _so big_ ," he whimpers, fucking his hips down on Harry's cock, pushing it into his prostate. " _fuck_ ," he breaths fighting down the tears trickling at the corner of his eyes, the soreness was beginning to really get to him.

" _Shit_ ," Harry through his head, drowing in the pleasure of the delicious friction of Zayn's slippery, clinching walls around his dick. He reaches his hands down to the swell of his ass, pulling his cheeks apart, looking up at Liam who'd just recently replaced Louis, behind Zayn. " _Fuck_ , Liam., does it look as good as it feels?" He husks.

"Hell yeah," He chuckles weakly, circling a finger around Zayn's rim, thrusting a finger in and out.

" _Oh!_  --Fuck-- please, Liam, need you." Zayn's voice cracks, rolling his hips down on Harry's cock.

"Wait, stop for a second, Zayn." Liam grunts, one hand on Zayn's hip, the other around his throbbing cock, hissing while he slowly forced his dick in beside Harry's, the friction of Harry's dick and Zayn's tight ass was already going to be too much. "-- _fuck_ \-- Zayn, always so fucking tight." Liam hisses, pushing into Zayn's process, pushing Harry into the soft tissue aswell.

"Please! -- _Oh shit_ \-- p-please let me cum! I- I need to," pushing back on the thick dicks, stretching him wide, making him feel so _full_ , he _couldn't_  take it! Liam grabs Zayn by his forearms from behind, pulling on them to keep Zayn's ass still as he fucked into him while Harry thrusted his hips up into him. Leaving Zayn nothing to do but helplessly keen into the crook of Harry's neck, whimpering incoherent sentences.

"What do you want, Baby, tell us what you want." He grunts, steadying his thrust along with Liam. Zayn lifts his head out of his shoulder, lidded eyes meeting lidded eyes.

"Please, let me cum, j-just, _please_ , I-I've been a good b- _oy_." Liam releases inside of Zayn, sending Harry over the edge with a groan, leaving Zayn spurting small strips of cum on to Harry's stomach. Liam pulls out of him and rolls onto his back, and Harry pulls out, gently nudging Zayn off of him. He lands on his stomach, rutting feebly into the matress, gripping at the sheets. "Please, please, I-I'm  _sorry_ , I won't do it again, just,  _please_." He whines, rutting his hips into the matress, hiding his flushed face in the sheets.

Harry looks to Louis, who's at the end of the bed, stroking Niall's sweaty locks even though it seems he's had his eyes on the boys the whole time. Harry glances over at Zayn --hunched over, pathetically grinding his hips into the bed, sobbing at the waves of pleasure-- and looks back at Louis, raising his eyebrows in a  _should I?_ manner. The tanner boy shrugs his shoulders  _sure, I guess.._

"Zayn," He turns, completly laying on his back. Harry strokes his leaking, red cock a couple of times with loose fingers before slipping off the cock ring, earning a long, high pitched keen as Zayn hid his face in the inside of his elbow, the small of his back lifting off of the bed and suddenly going limp. Harry looks over to Louis with wide eyes, Louis mirroring his same expression.

"Wha- did he just pass out?"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.. not my best..


End file.
